Certain
by sockospice
Summary: Set the day of Survivor Series  no spoilers, written before the show started . Evan is there for Randy as they realise that everything might change. Random fluff/angst slash fic Orton/Bourne


Title: Certain (1/1)

Rating: M for one not too explicit sex scene

Content: Slas h, fluff, angst, mushy stuff

Disclaimer: don't own, don't sue

Pairing: Randy/Evan

Summary: Set the day of survivor series (and written before the show so no spoilers included), Evan is backstage and there for Randy when he needs him.

Notes: This started off fluffy, and then the boys started angsting. They tend to do that a lot.

Randy grinned as a ball of energy suddenly thrust itself into his arms. It felt like it had been far too long and he quickly wrapped his tattooed arms around the dark haired young man who was currently kissing at his neck, his cheeks, his lips, his eyes, covering as much exposed skin with the embrace as possible.

"Ev," he breathed, placing his hands on the younger man's cheeks, forcing him to stay still for a second before taking his breath away with a kiss fraught with meaning and emotion. Evan submitted to the kiss instantly, his hands snaking up to stroke Randy's short hair, needing the touch to prove that this moment was real and not yet another dream.

Finally they broke apart; breathless, beautiful smiles crossing both of their faces.

"I'm so glad you're here," Randy whispered, "I've missed you."

"Missed you too," Evan grinned.

Randy brushed his hand across Evan's cheek, "stubble?"

"Like it?" The high flyer nuzzled at Randy's hand.

"God yes," he hissed, "you have no idea what that does to me."

Evan's grin grew wider, "oh I do."

* * *

"Bourne," the English accent was instantly recognisable, and Evan rolled his eyes before turning round to face the Nexus leader. "Tell your man to polish up that belt ready for me."

"Evan shook his head, "tell him yourself, oh no you won't do that will you, you have to get other people to do everything for you, I'm surprised you're even here right now, isn't this work for one of your Nexus lackeys?"

"I'm warning you Bourne, it is not going to be pretty tonight. If I have my way, your man will be on the shelf injured same as you are." Barrett turned to walk away, throwing one last comment, "Cena or no Cena, I will leave here tonight as champion. Orton will be lucky if he leaves here standing."

Evan had faith in his lover but there was just something behind Barrett's eyes that sent shivers down his spine. He quickly sprinted back to Randy's locker room, ready to rush straight in but stopping at the raised voices he could hear from within the room.

"I can't do it to you Ortz."

"John this is your career we're talking about."

"But you're the champion..."

"I have been before and will be again," Randy interrupted, "John I appreciate it but you need to understand that things are different now."

"How?" Evan could hear surprise in John's voice, and strained to hear what Randy said next.

"Seeing Evan injured... god..." Evan could imagine Randy pacing around the room, trying to put his thoughts in order before speaking again. "That title used to mean everything to me. Now it's nothing if Ev's not here with me."

Evan couldn't hear John's words in response, but his eyes filled with tears at Randy's simple declaration. He strained to listen further as Randy continued, "you're my best friend in this business John, we need you around."

"No matter what happens later Randy, I'll always be your best friend."

A minute later the door opened and John emerged, a bittersweet smile on his face. With a knowing nod he acknowledged Evan and pulled the younger man into a hug, "take care of him kid."

"Always," Evan returned the hug, "you gonna be ok?"

"I will be. Now get in there and enjoy your time, he's been like a bear with a sore head without you around."

Evan laughed, but the humour faded as he watched John leave, noting the dejected posture as he walked away. The next few hours and days were not going to be easy.

Taking a deep breath, he pushed open the door to Randy's locker room and walked straight over to his lover, who was sat on a bench at the far side of the room. He immediately pulled Randy into his arms, offering comfort the only way he knew how. They stayed, motionless, for a long time, savouring the physical contact. It would not be easy, but they would get through whatever Nexus threw at Randy that evening.

"Hey you," Evan eventually whispered, breaking the peace and tranquillity. He brushed Randy's cheeks with his thumbs, staring into the dark depths of his eyes, trying to understand what was going on within them.

"I need you Ev," Randy stated hoarsely. "I need you right now."

Evan nodded. He felt useless, particularly recently as he was injured, but this was something he could do for his lover. He fell to his knees, quickly pulling down Randy's track pants and briefs. Licking his lips Evan went straight to work, skilfully bringing his lover to full hardness. Randy felt the stubble on Evan's chin brushing against his thigh but could barely look down, knowing the sight of his younger lover's mouth around his cock would send him over the edge straight away. His head rolled back and eyes fell closed, losing himself in the blissful feelings. Evan licked at the throbbing organ, savouring the bitter taste that was uniquely Randy. As he felt tension and need build up in Randy's body, he redoubled his efforts, coaxing the older man to the brink of completion and sending him hurtling into oblivion with a strangled cry.

Evan sat back on his heels and looked up at his lover, who was still struggling to control himself. The high flyer knew that what just happened wasn't about sex, it was about Randy needing to feel, needing to have that connection with someone, and he was at once proud and grateful that he was the one that Randy chose.

"Thank you." Randy pulled up his track pants and motioned for Evan to sit with him. The younger man immediately snuggled at his side, feeling safe and secure with those large tattooed arms wrapped around him.

They sat in silence until disturbed by the production team who required Randy's presence. There probably wouldn't be another chance for the couple to be alone until after the show now, so Evan begged for a couple of minutes with his lover. The production workers acquiesced, leaving the room and the couple alone.

"It'll be ok, however it works out we'll get through it, right?" Evan put more force into the words than he truly believed, hoping perhaps that he was convincing himself at the same time.

"Yeah." Randy also feigned confidence. Yes they'd get through whatever life threw at them, but after tonight life might never be the same again. The only thing Randy knew he could be sure of was that he would spend tonight with Evan in his arms, and that was more valuable to him than any gold could ever be.


End file.
